Gone
by scorpioryo
Summary: It's not true! It can't be! Scar must be lying... he has to be... YOUNG NALA POV


**Gone**

**A/N: Well, there isn't really that much background I need to explain on this one, since it's all in the movie. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is rated K+ for some obvious reasons. YOUNG NALA POV**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Lion King, it's characters, or anything else. The only thing I do own is the plotline.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it. But no matter how many times I whine, no matter how many times I wished for him to come back… he's gone.

Simba will never play with me again. We'll never run through the flowering field anymore. No more splashing each other in the water hole. No more adventures behind Zazu and our parents' backs.

There's a lump in my throat that makes it hard to wheal and cry. Mother has tears falling down her face as she guides me back into Pride Rock.

I turn my head, and I see the hyenas coming in with us. I look at one in the eye, and he looks right back at me. All I can see inside those evil coals they try to pass as eyes is greed… and stupidity. He makes an evil, twisted grin on his face, and he laughs. My ears fall back, and I quickly turn away. I look towards my mother for reassurance, but she just sighs and shakes her head. Tears begin to fall down my face as I remember the time Simba ad I ran from hyenas only a few days ago. He tried to defend us from them before his father came and saved us. How could so much change in such a short time?

My mother called me, and I hurried and lied down next to her warm belly. I looked up and watched Scar, Simba's uncle, leap onto the rock where Simba and his family would sleep. Scar also told us about the death of Mufasa and Simba, and he let the hyenas come into our home.

I tried to find Sarabi, Simba's mother, and see what she would do. I found her when Scar smiled at her, probably inviting her to lay down with him. She snorted, and walked towards the back of the cave, clearly declining his invitation. It looks like she would rather give up her royalty than betray Mufasa. Scar frowned and quietly growled at her.

It was soon realized that not all of the hyenas and lions could stay inside the cave, so Scar ordered all of the lionesses out on the ledge of Pride Rock. He gave Sarabi one last chance, but she refused and decided to come with us to attempt sleep outside.

My little body shivered from the cold night winds, and the icy stone I have to rest on doesn't help at all. My teeth chatter, and Mother tries to wrap her body around mine to act as a warm, furry shield. Another shiver runs down my spine, but not just from the night air; I can also hear all of those nasty hyenas giggling and laughing in the toasty cave while we have to stay out in the cold. It should be the other way around! But there's nothing any of us can do.

I hear sobbing, and I peek over Mother to see Sarabi with tears coming down her face, and Zazu was trying to calm her down. He was failing miserably.

I look at Mother's face, and I no longer see her yellow eye glowing in the darkness, so she must already me asleep. How she managed it, I don't think I'll ever know.

As I snuggled up against her, I heard big, powerful pawsteps making their way towards me and Mother. I quickly looked up, and I almost squealed with fright when I saw Scar smiling at me. I thought if I blinked, he'd go away, and Simba would be back, and this whole nightmare would be over… but he didn't go away until Mother woke up and threatened him with her sharp teeth and claws. At first, he thought he could handle her, but Sarabi quickly bolted over, teeth bared. Scared lifted his head and he stalked back into the cave with his hyena followers. The scariest part was the fact that he never stopped grinning. My mother let Sarabi curl up next to us, probably as a way of saying "thank you". I sighed, and looked up to the twinkling stars in the sky.

Simba used to tell me that his dad told him that all of the great kings of the past are watching us, and that each one has his own star.

I searched the sparkling night sky, trying to find Mufasa's star. And as I searched, I began to wonder if anyone else could have a star, like queens or… and then a thought struck me harder than any blow from an enemy; Simba didn't die as a king, and not only will he never reach his goal as king, he'll be separated from his father forever.

So where is he? I manage to slip out of my mother's ball, and I tiptoe towards the edge of the huge cliff. I search across the large plains, and I do my best to smell the cold breezes for his scent. I couldn't pick anything up. I dragged my tired paws back to Mother, and I started sobbing as I looked back up into the night sky. Soon I begin whimpering in hopes of him hearing me, wherever he may be.

"I miss you, Simba."

* * *

**A/N: I'm kind of paranoid about the rating, since I usually write T-rated stories. If you think I need to raise the bar, please let me know! And this is my first Lion King story, and I'm SORRY THAT IT'S SO FRICKIN' SHORT!!!! Anyway, let me know what you guys think! I'd make me very happy!**


End file.
